


The Joker and The Knight

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [44]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, Mementos (Persona 5), Or not, Sappy, Short One Shot, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Day 2: Juxtaposition
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	The Joker and The Knight

"Alright.” Joker turns to face the group, his back to the escalators of Mementos. “Before we go in, I want you to swear to me that you won’t pull any of that from last time.” Everyone looks around quietly. “Guys, do not risk yourselves to save me. Promise." They all shift a bit uncomfortably, still not answering.

Fox crosses his arms. "No."

"What?"

"I for one cannot promise such a thing knowing from the start that I intend to break that oath should the need arise." Joker looks to everyone else and only groans when no one else will meet his eye.

“I’m giving orders today,” his tone one of finality. “Oracle, where are we starting?”

It’s a standard trip through Mementos during flu season which means lots of time for Skull to start a sing-along in the bus. Even Yusuke sings a part to “oohs” and “ahs” from the others. Joker smiles at the cheers following his own turn, but Fox sees the agitation he’s trying to hide and wonders what has him so anxious.

They hold up the handful of shadows who weren’t sleeping on the way to the target. They’re easy enough to subdue, but Joker still seems tense. Yusuke makes a mental note to ask about that later and continues to keep an eye on their leader.

The main battle begins, Joker calling out commands as he handily takes out the two shadows closest to him. He’s so busy throwing his all into fortifying the team that he misses Rakshasa dashing behind him, sword aimed straight at his back. It’s a hit Yusuke would easily be able to counter were he not running to meet it so unexpectedly.

Yusuke takes the entirety of the slice, the front of his costume slashed across the chest, blood already seeping through. It downs him but not before his own blade splits the demon in two. It stings to move and the blood is still flowing out as he collapses into a coughing fit the moment Joker turns to him, piecing it all together.

"Fox! Dammit! What did I say?! Why...."

"This team will go on without me."

"Bullshit!" Joker hurries to process the entire battlefield. "Mona, Queen, I want you covering him. Heal him." He passes the bag to Queen. "Plenty of rations to keep you going. Skull, Panther, Noir, to the front. Do as you please, but show no mercy," he turns back to the remaining foes, his voice as steely as his eyes.

Their strikes are hard, calculated, and true. In a matter of minutes, Joker is leaving the others to gather what little there is to salvage as he storms over to his downed teammate.

He rips Yusuke’s mask off, tossing it to the side.

“Why?! I gave you your orders. Risking yourself was not part of that!”

“And if you should fall when one of us could very well have prevented it?” His voice is raspy but still defiant.

“You finish the fight and if possible, heal me afterwards.”

“But the same does not apply to us?”

“No!”

“Why not.”

“Because no one-“ his words are choked off at the look in Yusuke’s eyes.

He watches him with a hard gaze. “You were about to say something to the effect of ‘no one would care’ if you were gone?”

Akira looks away.

“We would.” His eyes remain hard as his tone softens. “It is not my intention to bring you pain. Certainly not over something like my life.” He smiles sadly. “But we are all just as selfish. Every wound inflicted upon you is an attack on our very core. The thought of-of losing you—again—even if only temporary or merely by report-“

Akira is stunned to see how red and tear-soaked Yusuke’s face is. They steep in the gravity of the moment for an infinite second, eye to eye and processing what either already knew but never expected to hear from the other.

Yusuke is first to speak.

“I’m sorry.”

“No. Don’t apologize. I should thank you. I....”

Moments like this emphasize just how strongly their emotions mirror each other. Anger and defiance melt down to the guilt and contrition concealing fear and genuine concern. Yusuke winces as he wipes away his tears, and Joker busies himself patching up the cuts marring Yusuke’s chest.

The last butterfly bandage applied, Joker rests his ungloved hand over Yusuke’s heart.

“Just promise me you won’t die.”

Yusuke takes hold of his hand. “And leave you unguarded? What kind of knight would I be?”

Joker laughs softly, resting his forehead against Yusuke’s, cherishing the strong rhythm of his still beating heart.


End file.
